Truth Be Told
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: Olivia Benson goes crazy when her daughter, Hallie Elizabeth Stabler goes missing.


**Olivia watched as her partner, Elliot Stabler sat at his desk, flipping his pencil through the air. She couldn't help but stare. For one, he was the father of her little girl Hallie, and second she could tell he was joking around just to try to impress her. Soon enough Elliot was tossing peanuts up in the air, and trying to catch them in his mouth. Olivia laughed, even though she tried hard not to.**

"**Oh Liv, I knew I could make you laugh sooner or later." Elliot said., pushing the case files on his desk aside. "What gotten into you lately? All you do is sulk around. You don't even call me anymore."**

"**Elliot, you're over at my apartment twenty-four-seven spending time with Hallie." Olivia explained. "And I've just been stressed out a lot. You know, Hallie's starting kindergarten soon."**

**Elliot walked over to Olivia and placed his hands on her shoulders.**

"**There's no reason to be stressed out." Elliot told her, as he started to massage her shoulders. "Hallie's ready for school. I bet she's smarter than any of the kids who are going to be in her class."**

"**I'm sure that so." Olivia replied. "But that doesn't take the world off my shoulders.I still worry about her. She's been at home alone with that new baby sitter for a week."**

"**What's wrong with the baby sitter?" Elliot asked, getting confused. "I thought you liked Marta?"**

**Olivia sighed, turning her chair around to face him. **

"**I don't **_**hate**_** Marta." Olivia said. "It's just that she's been acting weird here lately. Something about her ex boyfreind being in the mob and she's afraid he's going to come after her. I mean, I don't want Hallie being put in the middle of that. Who knows what's going on while we're here at work."**

"**Olivia Benson, whenever have I not know you to worry about everything that goes on in this damn world." Elliot said with a sigh. "Hallie's going to be just fine. If you'd like, I'll call Marta right now to call in and check on the little princess."**

"**Would you?" Olivia asked.**

"**Of course I will." Elliot said. "And I'll be back with you a coffee too."**

**Setting: Olivia Benson's apartment. **

**Marta rushed as she picked up Hallie who was crying..**

"**I want my mommy." Hallie cried. **

**But Marta didn't care what she wanted. She was just trying to get Hallie to a safe place so her boyfreind Rafe couldn't hurt her. Marta knew Rafe had the tendency to drink and go off the deepend. And this time he'd gone too far. Marta Ciceros had been babysitting Hallie for two months, and everything had been fine until Rafe broke into Olivia's apartment in a drunken rage. He had tried to beat Marta to a pulp, but he didn't succeed. Marta ended up hitting him with a baseball bat upside the head, and he passed out.**

"**Mommy!" Hallie yelled, hot tears running down her face.**

"**Shh." Marta said, trying to soothe Hallie. "Everything's going to be fine."**

**Marta grabbed her purse, and Hallie's favorite teddy bear then headed out the door. She had to get Hallie far away from Rafe, because she knew for a fact Rafe wasn't dead. HE was just unconscious.**

**About two hours later, Olivia walked and Elliot both walked into the apartment.**

"**Elliot." Olivia said, turning to Elliot as she noticed the damage.**

**Elliot grabbed hold of Olivia's arms.**

"**Stay here." Elliot said.**

**Elliot took his gun out of his pocket, and held it out to protect himself just incase. He started searching every room.**

"**Nobody's here." Elliot said. "But I found blood in the kitchen."**

**Olivia started to shake.**

"**Relax, Marta wouldn't've hurt Hallie." Elliot explained.**

"**Then who's blood would it be?" Olivia asked. "And our daughter's missing now. Who do you think ran off with her?"**

"**Olivia relax." Elliot said, trying to calm Olivia down. "I'm sure she just took her to a shelter or something."**

"**A shelter." Olivia said. "A shelter? Elliot, Hallie's only five. Marta can't take her to a homeless shelter. Oh God, Elliot! "**


End file.
